Cancer is a major cause of death worldwide and according to the Canadian Cancer Society, cancer is the leading cause of early death in Canada. One Canadian is diagnosed with cancer every four minutes, while one individual in Canada dies every eight minutes from cancer. Cancer therapy, despite formidable efforts in oncology research, remains largely ineffective. In addition to limited specificity and high overall toxicity of the anticancer agents,1 chemoresistance is a major contributor to this inefficiency.2 One of the cancer types that urgently needs efficient therapy is melanoma.3 Melanoma is a malignant skin disease primarily caused by damaging UV rays from the sunlight on the genetic material in melanocytes. The number of melanoma cases has been increasing worldwide with over 200,000 cases diagnosed every year. The cost of a 5-year treatment of advanced-stage melanoma is $160,000 in the US and it is considered the most expensive neoplastic disorder.4 The total cost for the treatment of melanoma is estimated to be $5 billion in 2010. Melanoma is considered the most dangerous of the skin diseases due to its high propensity for metastasis. Currently, there is a lack of efficient and specific non-invasive treatment for melanoma, especially for the in-transit metastatic melanoma which develops between the primary lesion and the regional lymph nodes. The prognosis for this stage is as poor as for multiple nodal metastases. The possibility of surgical resection is limited and systemic treatment is not beneficial. Isolated limb perfusion or infusion with melphalan, complicated procedures requiring highly qualified personnel and specialized equipment are the only viable therapy.3 